Des vessies pour des lanternes
by PanAries
Summary: Quand Kanon est devenu Marina, il a dû faire face à un léger problème... (Disclaimer : l'univers Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada).


Kanon n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. À peine une heure plus tôt, il était encore en train de croupir dans une cellule du Cap Sounion, sur le point de se faire avaler par la marée montante.

Mais au fond de la grotte qui devait lui servir de dernière demeure, il avait trouvé, emprisonné dans le roc, un mystérieux trident. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'en le revendant sur eBay, il aurait pu se faire de la thune assez facilement. Puis il s'était rappelé où il était, et s'était dit que peut-être il parviendrait à tordre les barreaux de la cellule en faisant levier avec le trident… S'il ne lui pétait pas dans les doigts avant, car il n'avait pas l'air de première fraîcheur et son séjour dans la flotte pouvait l'avoir fait rouiller en profondeur.

Mais non. Tout juste s'était-il emparé du trident, qu'il se trouva aspiré sous l'eau. Il n'avait jamais été champion d'apnée et avait bien failli passer l'arme à gauche, mais finalement, il était ressorti à l'air libre. Oui oui, à l'air libre SOUS la mer. Mais Kanon était presque chevalier d'Athéna, et des trucs bizarres, il en avait vu d'autres pendant son enfance. Ce n'était certainement pas un sanctuaire sous-marin pris dans une gigantesque bulle d'oxygène qui allait le perturber outre mesure. D'ailleurs, en faisant le tour du patelin, il se rendit compte qu'en fait le plafond constitué de millions de litres de flotte était maintenu par sept énormes piliers, et un huitième encore plus énorme. Voilà qui était… Heu, non, en fait, ce n'était pas logique du tout. Mais cela fonctionnait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Étonné de ne croiser personne, alors qu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ça grouillait plus qu'une fourmilière dans laquelle on venait de donner un coup de pied, Kanon se dirigea vers le temple qui trônait au centre du sanctuaire sous-marin. Il entra timidement, par peur de déranger, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce furent sept cloths drôlement bizarres, réunies autour d'une huitième, de laquelle se dégageait une prestance indubitable. Au pied de cette huitième armure, il y avait une toute petite urne d'un modèle assez ancien, fermée par un petit bouchon et sur laquelle était collée un post-it.

Curieux, Kanon s'approcha et déchiffra les mots tracés à la hâte sur le petit bout de papier : « Attention Poséidon - Ne pas ouvrir avant 200 ans. Athéna ». Et, comme Kanon était d'un naturel à la fois fouineur et contrariant, il ouvrit l'espèce de bocal à cornichons qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce qu'il y avait dedans pouvait avoir de la valeur, qui sait, peut-être que ce coup-ci, il aurait vraiment quelque chose à vendre sur le Bon Coin…

L'urne trembla légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et une lumière bleutée en jaillit, avant d'aller se perdre à l'intérieur de l'armure centrale. Celle-ci bâilla, s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations avant de tonner d'une voix grave :

« Bon, qui c'est qui me réveille encore ? On peut donc pas dormir deux siècles tranquille, non ? T'es qui, toi, le nabot tout maigre ? »

Kanon resta un moment hagard. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se louper, sur ce coup-là, parce qu'il y avait gros à gagner. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et son regard s'attarda sur l'une des armures de la salle.

_Celle-là, elle est trop cool. Je la veux._

Il lut rapidement le petit texte écrit sur le socle de l'armure puis s'agenouilla.

« Je suis le Dragon des Mers, monsieur.

- Ah, le Dragon des Mers. Et pourquoi tu me lèves à cette heure pas possible ? J'avais bien encore vingt ou trente ans devant moi, non ?

- Seigneur Poséidon, Athéna s'est réincarnée et prépare une nouvelle guerre sainte.

- Déjà ?! Bah elle perd pas de temps, la saligaude. D'habitude elle attend que je bouge le premier, elle prend pas les devants ! Alors, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas attendre tes petits camarades. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, maintenant que je suis réveillé, ils auront entendu mon appel. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais aller m'incarner dans le petit Julian Solo – j'aime bien la famille Solo, ils sont pêcheurs de sardines de père en fils. Tu me laisses grandir quelques années, puis vous venez me chercher, et on ira tabasser la môme, lui prendre son sanctuaire et conquérir le monde. Ça te va ?

- Oui, Seigneur Poséidon. À vos ordres. »

Kanon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait tout avoir : une armure, une vengeance, la gloire et le contrôle du monde. Peut-être même une gonzesse, qui pouvait savoir ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut qu'il était à nouveau seul dans le temple. Monsieur Popo était déjà parti s'incarner. Kanon jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la petite jarre, des fois qu'il resterait quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais non, elle était aussi vide que le crâne de son frère.

Il s'approcha de sa nouvelle armure et lui tapota le casque.

« Toi, ma fille, je t'aime déjà. »

* * *

Les jours avaient passé et Kanon s'était installé près du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord : il avait un bon feeling avec ce coin-là, à cause du Triangle des Bermudes, tout ça. Il avait un peu fouiné dans la bibliothèque du Roi des Mers et s'était documenté sur sa nouvelle affectation. Il était donc à présent un Marina, il n'avait pas une armure mais une écaille, et il avait six collègues. Leur rôle était de protéger les piliers, car si ces derniers venaient à se briser, le niveau des océans baisserait au point de noyer le sanctuaire sous-marin sous des trombes d'eau. Ironique et totalement stupide, mais Kanon avait l'habitude et n'était pas à ça près.

Un matin, il eut un choc lorsque, arrivant dans la salle des écailles, il tomba nez à nez avec deux types à l'air louche qui regardaient les armures d'un peu trop près.

« Je crois que c'est celle-là la mienne… disait un grand échalas à la peau sombre et à la crête blanche en désignant l'Ecaille de Chrysaor.

- Et moi, celle-là… Il me semble, fit d'un ton incertain un petit gringalet efféminé aux cheveux mauves, en regardant l'armure de la Sirène sous tous les angles.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Kanon, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer.

« Krishna, je viens de m'éveiller au grade de général de Poséidon, protecteur du Pilier de l'Océan Indien.

- Et moi, Sorrento, et c'est pareil que lui, sauf que moi c'est le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Kanon resta un instant bouche bée. Finalement, si, il était aussi débile que son crétin de jumeau. Il savait qu'il aurait six collègues, mais n'avait pas compris (ou pas voulu comprendre) qu'ils débarqueraient comme des fleurs maintenant que Poséidon était réveillé. Tous. Chrysaor, Sirène, Scylla, Hippocampe, Lyumnades, Kraken et même… Oui, même le véritable Dragon des Mers. Celui dont il avait usurpé l'identité, le titre, l'armure et tout. Oh, bon sang de bois, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ? Il se secoua pour reprendre contenance, car les deux autres le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Il mettait un peu trop de temps à répondre.

« Je suis le Dragon des Mers. Atlantique Nord.

- Et ton nom ? demanda Sorrento en haussant les sourcils.

- Aucune importance. Dragon des Mers, ça ira bien. Je vous fais visiter le coin ? »

Proposition que les deux nouveaux venus acceptèrent avec joie. Kanon leur fit donc faire le tour du propriétaire, et les aida à s'installer au pied de leurs piliers respectifs. Ils devaient commencer à s'entraîner et tout, parce que d'ici quelques années, ils auraient un monde à conquérir, même si Sorrento la Chochotte préférait parler de « construire un monde meilleur ». Il lui rappelait Mû du Bélier, avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher et ses manières de faux-cul (sans parler de la couleur des cheveux : le mauve était à la mode cette année à la gay pride, ou quoi ?). D'emblée, Kanon le mit sur sa liste noire des types à ne pas inviter à teufer le samedi soir.

* * *

C'était la merde, la vraie merde. Kanon s'était octroyé la tâche (le sacerdoce) d'accueillir les nouveaux venus personnellement. Il avait donc intercepté Lyumnades (un affreux gnome qui n'avait pas l'air humain), puis Kraken (un gamin borgne qui avait l'air furax en permanence – lui, il l'aimait bien). Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rate Dragon des Mers, et qu'un autre le rencontre avant lui : sinon, tout allait aller à vau-l'eau et ce serait la fin des haricots.

Mais chez les chevaliers des Gémeaux, on avait généralement le cul bordé de nouilles. Et un jour ou deux plus tard, un petit gars bien bâti, avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, débarqua au temple de Poséidon où Kanon avait établi ses quartiers.

« Salut, fit ce dernier, t'es qui ?

- Bonjour, je me nomme Oro, je suis le Dragon des Mers.

- Enchanté, enchanté ! minauda Kanon en lui faisant un large sourire plein de dents. Je suis l'intendant du Sanctuaire. Je vais vous mener à votre pilier, suivez-moi. »

Une chance de malade. Personne en vue. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Kanon et Oro arrivèrent au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, dont ils firent le tour en bavardant gaiement. Une fois hors de vue du chemin, bien à l'abri derrière la gigantesque colonne, Kanon montra du doigt un point situé en hauteur.

« Regardez, Oro ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne serait-ce pas une fissure, là, dans le pilier ? Il va falloir colmater.

- Une fissure ? demanda Oro en levant le nez et en fronçant les yeux. Je ne vois rien.

- Mais si, regardez, là, approchez-vous… »

Oro fit un pas en avant et Kanon, vif comme l'éclair, passa derrière lui et l'assomma d'un coup sec sur la nuque. Il fallait se débarrasser du corps, maintenant. Pas de preuves compromettantes. Le boulot devait être propre et sans bavure. Voyons. Le renvoyer dans l'eau au plafond pour qu'il flotte jusqu'à la surface ? Le donner à bouffer à des requins ?

Ah mais non, qu'il était bête ! Il y avait beaucoup plus infaillible, comme méthode. Kanon ricana à sa propre stupidité.

De l'index, il dessina un triangle dans l'air, qui se mit à scintiller d'une douce lueur dorée. Oro, qui reprenait lentement conscience, sourit en voyant ce spectacle.

« Oh, c'est joli, ces lumières ! C'est déjà Noël ?

- Non, crétin, cracha Kanon. C'est mon _Golden Triangle _! »

Le temps de fournir l'explication, et le véritable Dragon des Mers se retrouva aspiré par le Triangle, avant de disparaître dans une autre dimension. Kanon referma le vortex d'un petit mouvement de la main, satisfait.

« Et ne m'envoie pas de carte postale, abruti, murmura-t-il.

- À qui parles-tu, Dragon ? »

Kanon sursauta violemment, se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sorrento. Mais quelle fouine celui-là ! Et aussi discret qu'un rat dans un grenier, par-dessus le marché, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'arriver par derrière et de flanquer la frousse aux gens ! Un jour pas fait comme un autre, Kanon allait lui tomber dessus et lui planter sa flûte à la con dans le…

« À personne. Il y avait juste un dauphin de l'autre côté du plafond d'eau, et il faisait des bruits horripilants. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

- Ah bon, fit Sorrento, qui était du genre à croire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y a deux gars à l'accueil. Sans doute Scylla et Hippocampe. Je leur ai dit de t'attendre.

- T'as bien fait. »

Kanon sourit. Un sourire franc, pour une fois. Il était content. Il était à présent le seul Dragon des Mers dans la course, les autres le considéraient comme le chef puisque c'était à lui que Poséidon avait parlé, et les Généraux Marinas étaient au complet. Il n'y avait plus qu'à dénicher une armée et l'entraîner, et le monde serait à lui. À lui seul.

Muaaaaah ah aaaaah !


End file.
